


Captain America: A Virgin?

by buckysawsteve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Rekindling, mcu - Freeform, the steve/nat is very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysawsteve/pseuds/buckysawsteve
Summary: Was Captain America a virgin? The Avengers wanted to know, and Bucky had a few of his own stories to share.





	Captain America: A Virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely, remarkable Naz. She planted the plotbunny and let me run with it, and was even kind enough to beta it for me. So, thanks Naz! <3

_Was Captain America a virgin?_

Steve hated the question, even if he could understand the speculation. Captain America, after all, was a mystery – a scientific marvel – despite the documented history. If he had learned one thing, however, it was that there wasn’t much said about Captain America before the serum. But it wasn’t hard to conclude that the man he had been before had been unlucky in the romance department. He couldn’t fault the world that, not when there was truth behind it. He had been small, awkward and susceptible to any illness.

He knew the world talked and wondered, and he wasn’t naive enough to think that his teammates – his friends – didn’t talk and wonder about it too, because as far was they were concerned, he was the dinosaur whose life had been cut short. What he hadn’t counted on, however, was the conversation coming up over pizza and beer that Tony had deemed necessary in rekindling the Avengers’ kinship. And while he had to admit Tony had a point, he didn’t quite see how this conversation had anything to do with, well, _anything_.

He groaned as the question was tossed around for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. It was clear that ignoring it wasn’t going to make it go away. In fact, it only seemed to encourage them more.

He reached across the table and snagged the flask out of Thor’s hand. “Asgardian mead, right?” he asked, not bothering to wait for answer before he untwisted it.

Thor grinned. “Careful, Captain. This particular strain is quite potent.”

“Perfect,” he said.

He glanced around the table, searching for Bucky, who was tucked away across the room. For a moment, he let himself look because even though years had passed, it still felt surreal to have him here. Alive, safe and devoid of any conditioning that Hydra had worked so hard to ingrain in him. The lines of Bucky’s body were drawn taut as he sat with his legs tucked underneath him, still not quite as comfortable as he could be with social interactions. Point him in the direction of a fight and he thrived, but this? He struggled, but he never let it cripple him. Steve was in awe of him – always had been.

“Maybe he’s too busy saving the world,” Sam interjected, pulling Steve back into the conversation. “Can’t fault him there.”

“It’s a little embarrassing, a man his age,” Tony quipped, arms gesturing wildly.

Sam rolled his eyes as he reached for another slice of pizza and took a generous bite before saying, “Leave the man be, man. You don’t see anyone ragging on you for your lack of game.”

“Seriously?” Tony asked, affronted. He reached for a pile of napkins and tossed them down in front of Sam. “I expected Clint to eat like a farm animal, but you? And besides, I have game. Ask Pepper.”

“I don’t think you want to bring Pepper into this, Tony,” Natasha said as she pulled another beer off the ring of a six pack. “My little spies have told me that you’ve been in the dog house for the last week.”

Steve grinned, unable to stop the thrill that surged through him. He had always gotten a kick out of Natasha’s smart mouth, the way she so effectively put people in their places without so much as batting an eyelash. And if he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he had a weakness for strong, authoritative women. Women who were as quick to bring you down as they were to build you up.

Tony bristled, mouth pinched in an unhappy line. “You have no spies here. Your spies are my spies and therefore they are feeding you lies at my command.”

“If you say so,” Natasha murmured as she lowered herself back down into her chair. She met Steve’s gaze, her lips tugging up into a subtle smile.

Steve fought hard to keep himself from returning it, knowing that as hard as he had been working on his poker face, it was nowhere near as good as Natasha’s.

“Can we talk about something else?” he asked, handing the flask back to Thor.

“I find it a rather curious conversation. You shouldn’t be embarrassed, Captain. However, I do not see why you continue to wait.” Thor pursed his lips in consideration. “Maybe we should help find Cap a suitor.”

“Or maybe we could leave him alone?” Natasha suggested, feigning boredom. “This conversation is getting tiresome.”

“But we still don’t know whether or not Capsicle here is a virgin. He can’t really be so old fashioned that he wouldn’t kiss and tell!”

“He’s a gentleman, Tony. I realize that it may be a feature that you are unfamiliar with seeing as you are far from one yourself.”

“I think someone is a little too defensive about our Captain’s virtue. Maybe you know something that we don’t.” Tony turned his chair around so that he was facing Natasha head on, clearly making himself look more intimidating that he was for a man of his stature. Tony was kind of short, a fact that was lost in the Iron Man suit. Steve was kind enough not to bring it up in every argument, even though he knew it would work in his advantage.

Natasha shook her head. “You’re relentless, you know that?”

“What? Cap’s a fine specimen.”

“I have eyes, Tony,” Natasha retorted, head tilting ever so slightly. “Now what are you trying to get at?”

“I think your eyes have seen more of that _specimen_.”

“Are you projecting because you would like to see Steve naked?”

“Oh, Iron Man wants to see Captain America naked. Tumblr would eat that shit up,” Sam grinned, already tapping away on his phone.

Bucky, who had been otherwise quiet this whole time, grabbed the phone from Sam’s hand and went to sit down beside Steve. “No.”

“Hey, give me my phone back.” Sam moved to grab it, but Bucky wrapped his hand around the phone tighter, brow raised.

Sam surrendered.

“If you guys want to know something about Stevie here, I can give you some dirt.”

“Buck…” Steve sighed, already imagining all the things that could possibly come out of Bucky’s mouth.

He’d been a part of Steve’s life for about as long as he could remember, had been there for Steve’s first fight and his almost first kiss, and he had even saved Steve’s life more times than he could count – before war and during. There was no one on this earth who knew Steve better.

Bucky smirked, leaned in close enough so that only he could hear. “If I don’t distract them now, they’re going to catch on that you’re banging Black Window.”

“You know?” Steve whispered, not sure why he was even surprised that Bucky knew.

“You’re a goddamn open book to me, Rogers. Now, Nat’s a natural born liar and a damn good one, but Tony’s a dog with a bone right now and he ain’t gonna give in so easily. So, let me help ya out, pal.”

Steve shrugged, giving in. Bucky did have a point. Just because this entire life was an easy google search, didn’t mean that he was going to give in to the curiosity. So, he would let Bucky have his say and leave them wondering. It could be worse, he knew. The rest of the gang could have been present, and he knew from experience that Scott was just as relentless as Tony was, if not more.

“Oh look, it’s Buckaroo. I almost forgot you were here, you’re so eerily quiet.” Tony plopped himself down on the table and folded his hands in his lap as he leaned in close. “Please do tell us all of Steve’s dirty secrets.”

“Yeah, Google doesn’t tell us shit,” Sam said, abandoning the pizza to move closer. “I’m hella interested in knowing more about my main man.”

“I too would like to know more about our friend Steve.”

Bucky grinned and waggled his brows in Steve’s direction. “Well, he’s a real stubborn son of a bitch, but I am sure you know that. He also doesn’t know how to back down from a fight. He’s always gotta be right, it’s a fatal flaw if you -”

Tony held up his hand. “I hate to stop you there, Buckaroo. But we already know these things. Let’s fast forward to the good stuff.”

“You want the real juicy stuff? Okay. Steve has one of the filthiest mouths I have ever heard, and that’s saying something.”

“I don’t believe it,” Sam said, looking back and forth between Steve and Bucky. “You, I can believe. But Steve? The dude gets all bent out of shape about dropping the f-bomb.”

Bucky took the flask of Asgardian mead that was handed to him, brow raised in disbelief. It made Steve chuckle.

 “You guys let him play you for a fool. And a virgin? Please. He was the only able-bodied man touring with a bunch of dames during the USO tours. How else do you think he kept himself occupied, huh?”

He shook his head, amused. “I heard a few stories myself after this asshole defied orders and went on an unapproved mission to rescue us.”

“Blah blah blah, he stole a plane with my dad, I have heard all of that,” Tony said. “But Steve? USO girls? I’m not buying it. He blushes when he sees Natasha stretching or when Pepper kisses his cheek. Nope, I sincerely doubt that our precious Captain has serviced anyone or anything other than his country.”

“I don’t know what to tell ya, pal. I can see how you would believe that, but you never walked in on Captain America saying the filthiest things to one of those gussied up dames. And he ain’t saying these things to her face. Oh no. He’s down between her…”

Steve reached up, covered Bucky’s mouth with his hand. “Okay, Buck. I think they get it.”

He wished he could say that Bucky was exaggerating, that he was simply painting a picture for their friends to appease them. But he wasn’t. What Bucky was telling them was the

God’s truth, and he was a little embarrassed to admit that because his teammates did get one thing right about him - he was a little old fashioned and wanted some things to remain private. What they didn’t realize was that old fashioned didn’t mean prudish.

Bucky laughed behind his hand before he pushed away. “He’s a little shy.”

“You mean, you guys did that back in the day?” Sam asked, his interest almost laughable.

“Go down on women?” Bucky clarified. “Yeah, we most certainly did. And Steve here was most enthusiastic about it, if I am remembering correctly.”

Steve should have known that once Bucky got talking, that he wouldn’t stop. However amusing it was to see the looks of shocked awe on their faces, he wasn’t sure if it was worth spilling the details of his sex life – past or present.

“Well, I think that’s my cue to leave,” he said, standing up. Around him, his friends voiced their disagreement with a chorus of boos.

“We were just getting to the good stuff,” Tony complained, unable to mask the pout. “Don’t let us scare you off.”

“Oh, don’t worry about him. You’ll barely notice he’s here after I tell you about…”

Steve headed towards the elevators, the sound of Bucky’s voice trailing after him. He was glad that Bucky was finally getting on with the team and that he wasn’t just hanging out in the background anymore. He understood the reasoning behind Bucky’s hesitation to trust anyone because he had been there himself not that long ago – was still there.

Pressing the code in to his floor, he used the silence to roll some of the tension out of his shoulders. As much as he enjoyed the camaraderie, he found it took its toll on him – that after a while, even his smiles felt a little forced.

Where Bucky used to thrive on surrounding himself with people, Steve often found himself yearning for the quiet of his own space.

Still, he wasn’t the least bit disappointed when the elevator doors dinged open to reveal that Natasha had already made her way upstairs ahead of him. He didn’t remember her sneaking out before he said his goodbyes, and he was past the point in asking how the hell she managed to do it.

Instead, he crossed the floor towards her and wasted no time in dropping to his knees. He ran his hands up her bare legs, gripped his fingers into the meat of her thighs and sighed.

“They’re going to find out eventually.”

Natasha let out a quiet laugh as she raked her hands through his hair and tugged just shy of too hard. “Scared of being subjected to more teasing, Rogers?”

“I can handle it.”

She pulled him closer, eyes falling shut as Steve began to mouth at the front of her panties. “Good.”

  
  


The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments.. all of it is love. Thanks for making it this far.


End file.
